Full Moons and Wedding Vows
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: More terrorist attacks on earth are popping up and the Avengers have to welcome back the only person who knows who might be behind all this. Loki himself is plagued by nightmares or memories of a past life and he can't seem to get the man in his dreams out of his head but why is this happening now and why does Tony seem so interesting in him when they're not talking about science?


**Hey! So, I'm starting a Frostiron fic. I've just fell in love with this ship... I can't even explain it. I just did. Bare with me, I am entering senior year so chapters are going to be random as fuck. Also, I'm taking a crazy ass religion class this year so I'm sorry if I sound a little trippy. As always, my first chapter is always a bit more serious, so don't worry, I still think I've funny. **

_Italics_ - dreams or memories.

**Bold** - text messages

* * *

_"It is said that when two souls are created for each other, the bind that ties them is enough to surpass time and space." The dark-haired man looked sky, bare except for the pale moon that watched over leaned his back against the warm chest of his partner. "When will I see you again?" He asked quietly, almost as if he didn't want the other to hear him. The darker of the two sighed, arms around the smaller man._

_"I'm not sure, love." he said and kissed his neck. "Whenever I can escape." he held the other's hand. "Will you wait for me?"_

_"Every night." Came the simple answer. They stared quietly at the sky, the strong arms around him tightened as it became colder. "How can you stand it here?" He wondered and ripped out some frost covered grass._

_"Our lands are cold." the man said "but our beds are warm." He nuzzled into the other man's neck and kissed the skin slowly until he was batted away. The smaller man glared at him._

_"Actions like that are what make me worry." He said but kissed him anyway, slowly and loving. "...You're getting married tomorrow." He said sadly when their lips separated. They'd known it was coming for years but they had each counted the days down quietly and it had gone unmentioned until now._

_"Will you be there?" He asked softly, chin leaning on the other's shoulder._

_"You father invited the royal families of all kingdoms." he said and turned his head a bit to look at the other man. "You know I will." He got up a bit and turned in the other's lap to face him properly. "...I don't want to see you give yourself to that woman." He touched his cheek, knowing this was all useless. The man touched his face gently, running his thumb over the pale cheek._

"I will always be yours." He promised.

_"Secretly." The other added and leaned into the arms that held him close. The man didn't answer because nothing he could say would, or could, stop what was to come._

Loki woke with a jolt, heart aching and tears in his eyes that he fought not to shed. He put his arms around himself as best he could with shackles holding him to the dungeons of Asgard. The metal muzzle around his mouth kept him from crying out and he stared dejectedly at the walls, tears falling sideways onto the cobblestone floors. Why, he wondered, did this cause him so much pain? His body was limp on the ground and he shivered. He looked up at the only barred window and saw the bright moon, full, and perfect, and pooling light around Loki. He pushed himself up tears still running down his cheeks as he looked at the bright moon. There had been four full moon since his imprisonment and the dream had repeated itself every single time, while the rest of his nights had been dreamless. The moon remained silent but shone down around him, a poor substitute for the arms he'd dreamt of. Loki's eyes held a million questions as he cried silently and leaned against the cold walls of his cell. He closed his eyes and thought of the arms again and how much he wished they were real.

* * *

"Another one." Tony sighed as he picked up the carcass of another chitauri scout.

"Tony?" Steve's voice came over the intercom. "Got anything for us?" From the sounds of muffled voice and yelling, Tony knew that he was heading to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for a meeting with Fury.

"Yeah," Tony answered and put the limp, slightly slimy, body on the back of the ruined aircraft, its gun still attached to its hip. "Just another one of our friend intergalactic terrorists." His voice dripped with fake cheerfulness as he flew up, carrying the load, and looked down at the few houses that the scout had managed to take out. "It attacked a town in Jersey." He began to fly towards S.H.I.E.L.D. "Looks like he was pretty heavily packed." He glanced at the gun again, bigger than any they had seen from the chitauri before.

"Alright," Steve said "You'll give us the details when you get here." He mumbled something to one of the agents. "We're starting the meeting, try to get here quickly." He ordered and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Capsicle." He managed to say before Steve hung up. "Some people have no sense of humor." He muttered to himself as he flew.

* * *

"So what do they want?" Natasha asked, crossing her legs as she sat down. "Just cause trouble? I mean, they don't get anything by sending different scouts." She looked at the sheet that Fury had printed out for them and then poked at the body of the scout on the table.

"I don't think it's about attacking." Steve said and held up his sheet, already circle and annotated. "Look," he pointed to the number of attacks. "The attacks are getting more and more frequent, and the weapons" he pointed at another column "are getting more and more dangerous." He bit his lip. "If it was just about causing damage, why didn't they just stick to the old guns?" He frowned. "I think they're in their developing stage…" he looked at them and then to Nick. "I think something big is coming." Nick nodded.

"I think you're right Rogers." He said after a while and held up the gun that Tony had brought in. "What's the point of sending in just one person every single time," he held up the list "each one with a different weapon?" He paused, letting it sink in. "They're trials, experiments, if you will, and they're going to pick which one works best to attack us with."

"But," Clint interrupted "if that's the case then why let us know that?" he pointed to the location of attacks. "All of the incidents have been near New York and more importantly, near Stark Tower." Tony looked down and saw that the man was right; most of the attacks had been mere blocks from his tower. "If they have these new weapons, why let us know? Why not do the trials on their own planet and surprise us?" Tony frowned and looked at the sheet until something occurred to him.

"Because they're sure of themselves." He said and everyone turned to him. "Legolas is right on one hand. Why would they risk showing us these weapons?" He stood up and walked around them, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Actually," he grabbed the gun from Nick's hand "why would they send scouts to die and leave us these weapons?" He waited for an answer and grinned when none came. "Because they're sure of two things: One," he held up the gun "we can't reproduce these." He'd had it scanned and JARVIS couldn't identify a single thing about it yet. "Two, when they come, we won't be able to stop them."

Nick frowned. "But the tesseract is out of their hands… how could they just assume we wouldn't be able to push them back again?"

"Thor said something…" Bruce spoke, looking at Tony "when we asked him about Asgard. He said that his father had used magic to get him to earth; maybe there are ways into the different realms that we don't know about?" He got up as Tony tossed him a marker and drew the tree of Yggdrasil on the glass table, pushing the body aside a bit. "Theoretically, this space in the middle is empty." He circled the space, trying to go slow so as to be understood. "But we've learned that "space" is never really empty, that particles will sometimes pop into empty space…" Tony nodded, understanding.

"And Selvig said in some minor notes that it was an alternate theory to what the Tesseract was able to do." He grabbed a marker himself and drew a circle. "Plus, we've seen Loki's talent of disappearing." He drew another circle a few inches away. "It's the same principle but applied to something smaller, which would explain how the scouts got here and Thor, meaning there has to be more than one way to manipulate this principle" he looked at Bruce. "If you could somehow find a way to amplify that power or make it easier to produce-"

"You could transfer an army into the heart of New York." Nick finished.

"Into anywhere." Bruce corrected.

"We need more information though." Tony said and looked at Nick. "We need to know how this stuff works." He grinned. "I think it's time we bring back the Rock of Ages."

* * *

"But father, we need to help them!" Thor followed his father, who stormed into the throne room.

"Enough Thor!" The man's shout silenced the servants and not even the mice in the dungeons dared to squeak. He slumped down into the golden throne and leaned on his staff. "The humans... have been under your protection for too long and I fear, now, they ask for too much."

"But he was their prisoner first, father." Thor tried to argue and Odin frowned. "And they saved Loki as well as me. The least we can do to repay them is give them the information they require" Odin growled softly and raised his staff, rubbing his temple with his other hand.

"Fine! Go." He said. "Take _him _and the Tesseract and go help them." He pointed at Thor. "But be it on your head if your brother escapes." He got up and left back to his quarters as Frigga ran out to Thor.

"Thor," she said "take care of your brother..." her eyes still filled with tears at the mention of her younger son's name and she bid Thor farewell, still not allowed to she the boy she had raised as her own.

No one but the servants and the occasional cat and mouse wandered down there and as Thor went down he felt his stomach drop. The walls were disgusting and the ceiling dripped murky water. The guards stopped halfway and handed Thor the keys. "Were are not allowed to go further." they apologized and Thor heard his boots squish as he walked towards the last cell. "...Loki?" he asked as he touched the bars and saw Loki draped across the floor. "Brother?" No answer until a dark, slightly mad chuckle came out the small man.

"They found a way back to Midgard didn't they?"

* * *

**Well, how was that for a first chapter? I actually have stuff planned out for this so expect the next chapter soon and please review!**


End file.
